Power control circuitry may include components that are susceptible to damage in adverse operational conditions. For example, solutions are necessary for controlling and regulating DC bus voltages during adverse operational conditions including possible voltage irregularities (e.g., voltage events, utility grid failures, fluctuations across a utility power grid, or power imbalances in a power converter, among others). DC voltage regulation is useful in applications such as a doubly fed induction generator used in wind turbines. AC crowbar power control circuits have been implemented with doubly fed generators in an attempt to regulate the DC bus voltage. The AC crowbar module attempts to regulate the DC bus voltage by modifying the operational circuit characteristics of the AC side of a power control circuit during a voltage irregularity. However, the use of an AC crowbar within power control circuits is not an effective solution for regulating the voltage of DC during voltage irregularities. In certain instances, a triggered AC crowbar connected with power control circuits may result in excessive DC bus voltages that cause damage to certain circuit components, as well as excessive wear to the generator the power control circuits are configured to control.